Lucina and Roy: A Special Tale
by TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: My name is Lucina, and this is my story...Well, it's not that exciting or whatever. But, I do know it involves someone I've fallen for at first sight...Roy. He was the perfect one for me at the start...Perhaps, if you want...I can tell you the whole story... (WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMON! MATURE CONTENT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE THIS NOW!) [NOT FINISHED]


My name is Lucina...and I'm actually dating Marth's brother...Roy. Well, I think that's his brother. Anyway, something not important. I'm actually a Princess of Ylisse, who joined into the Smash Universe by Master Hand. I met Marth, the Hero-King himself, Ike, Corrin, the female one of course, and many different others too. Robin was there too. I've never seen or had seen them for such a long time. But...How I saw Roy was...was...How do I explain...? Well, I'll tell you the whole story...Come close...

* * *

It all started when I got an invitation from Master Hand. I was in my room, waking up. It was like...I don't know. Morning? Anyway, I went to take a bath and go on with the day, as always. The thing is...nothing happens much in the kingdom.

I would love to go on a new adventure, see new sights...However, I thought my wish was granted when I received this letter. It...just appeared on my dresser. The envelope was white with a fancy seal of a...somewhat-special symbol. As I came out the bathroom with a towel on, my eyes noticed it. Curiosity came over me as I grabbed it.

"W-What's this? Addressed to me at this time?" Opening it, I read the letter. Such fancy hand writing too...

 ** _Lucina,_**

 ** _You are formally invited to stay in the Smash Mansion..._**

 ** _We've seen your abilities in battle from afar, believing that you are a wondrous fighter._**

 ** _Until then, we will put you to the test once you arrive..._**

 ** _Pack your belongings..._**

 ** _Master Hand._**

My eyes widened. The Smash House? What's that? And...Master Hand, who's that?! Questions quickly filled my head. Some of them were filled with excitement, as some were filled with confusion...But I was excited a little.

A new adventure at last! With a small smile, I got dressed into my armor, putting on my small tiara as well. As I was about to leave, something sparkled in the sunlight. A mask...as well as a sword.

"Falchion..." I said as I walked to it, grabbing it. I remembered this sword...The sword that I used back in time. The mask of course...was used to hide my identity. Grabbing that too, I put it on and make a serious face, thinking. Perhaps, there are new people I should meet...I shouldn't be rude either. Well, I guess a small entrance from me would be enough...

Putting my thoughts aside, I sigh...then I heard the sound of a portal appearing, making me draw my sword out. The portal appeared in my room, swirling with brilliant colors.

With hesitation, I put my sword away and reach my hand out to it. Touching the vortex, I saw my hand go through. I gasped and pulled it away, so...it is safe after all? With a brave face, I close my eyes and brace myself, walking through...

* * *

My feet touched grass...then I open my eyes, seeing a large mansion before me...

"So...This is the Smash Mansion?" Walking onto the new grass, I head towards the mansion...The sound from behind the door was people chattering. There must be a party happening or something. As I stopped on the porch, I held up my fist, knocking twice on the door...then I heard a deep voice echoing from the inside.

 **"Attention all Brawlers! We have a new Challenger joining us today! Who among you will take this challenge?"**

A challenge? So wait, do I have to fight now?! Well, bring it on! I'm not afraid! Drawing out my sword, I saw the doors slowly open...Inside, were many unique looking people...However, the light around me was making me look like a shadow...Then I saw a hand raised.

"I will take the challenger." A man said, standing forward. He had red hair, blue eyes, as well as a blue headband...Although, his armor...It looked very powerful...But, he also looks handsome...N-Not that it matters! I pointed my sword at him and then...I was quickly teleported somewhere.

* * *

My eyes wandered around with panic as I was standing on ground...but actually...the platform itself...was floating. The background was like...Space itself too. Warping with colors of a galaxy...Next, I heard an audience from afar. Am I...being watched? Like those tournaments?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard something from the other end of the stage. It was that man, the handsome-looking one too...Small blush spread on my cheeks as I thought that...But now the sound of an announcer was echoing.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO!**

The audience cheered loudly as they heard that word. I was caught off guard by the sound of that, jumping a bit. The man charged at me, holding his large sword. My eyes widened as I drew my sword, guarding as he swung his. His moves were quick and fast, giving me no chance to counter...After a few more swings, I dodge, jumping away from him. His eyes watched my movements, quickly going after me.

He looked so fierce...W-Wait! No time for thinking about this! Shaking my head, I land, swinging my sword, clashing mine into his as we fought. I noticed his eyes were aiming at my mask, looking like he's ageing to take it off...But that caught him off guard as I used my Dancing Blade ability on him, jabbing and slashing him multiple times.

Grunts of pain came to my ears, seeing the wounds I'm making on him...I immediately felt bad because I was destroying that precious skin of his...Wait what?! More thoughts of that came as blush spread on my cheeks again...Do...Do I suddenly have feelings for him?!

"Agh!" I heard him grunt in pain, holding his chest while gripping the sword. My serious frown didn't leave as the mask stayed on my face...An amused grin came up from him. I blinked and then saw him coming to me.

I immediately kept my guard up as he clashed his sword onto mine, taking this chance to counterattack. He screamed a bit with pain, falling back and landing on the ground...Then he sat up quickly, standing. His eyes had fire in them as he charged towards me...

My eyes were watching him...but I didn't notice the sword had fire magic on it. A scream of strength rang, making me fall back as he slammed the blade down, bursting flames onto the stage. Applause from the audience rose high.

I held the handle of my sword with two hands, getting ready, until...gasps of the audience came, as a glowing rainbow ball floated around, with a very unique symbol on it. Suddenly, I saw the man go for it!

His slashes made the glowing orb break and crack, making me act fast as I jabbed him, pushing the warrior away as I attacked the ball with my sword. It shattered and then...I suddenly felt so powerful...Looking at my hands, they have made a very beautiful aura around me.

"W-What's this?" I said softly...then I gasped as I saw the man charge at me...His eyes were kinda...angry. Perhaps, this orb was special to him? He swung, slashing and jabbing at me. I instantly dodged it, jumping back...Now, my body moved on it's own...I held my sword high as the blade shined.

"Time to change fate!" My voice spilled out that sentence as I instantly charged at him, attacking him with great power. His eyes went wide as he flew off the stage like a cannonball. I gasped as I ran to the edge, watching as I saw him gone inside a beam of red light.

Did...Did I kill him...? I fell on my knees, shivering...Guilt and Shame came across me...then I felt a hand on my shoulder. With curiosity, I look back. It was the man, smirking at me. Wait...

"You know, you shouldn't keep your guard down." He said, grabbing me by the wrist hard, tossing me to the side. I yelled with shock and landed onto the ground, feeling pain while I was trying to get up. H-How did he come back? How did he get so strong...? Thoughts immediately filled my head as I looked at him, coming towards me.

"H-How did you?!" I began, opening my mouth until I was slashed on my side by his sword, rolling onto the edge of the stage. Gasps of the audience came in my ears as I almost rolled off. My strength was leaving me as I lay pitifully on the floor. The man came close, leaning down to my level...

Closing my eyes, I brace myself for the end...So...I'll die here...? That's what I thought...I felt my mask come off, making me open my eyes slowly. With a soft gasp, I was looking at him face-to-face, without my mask...

"You have such beautiful eyes." He said, smiling at me. I blushed and gasped softly...then I felt pain in my chest as I was slashed off the stage. My wide eyes watched him as I fell...At least...I can see him as I die...

 **GAME!**

* * *

After a while...I felt something warm and wet on my forehead. I shivered and opened my eyes, seeing 2 women and a small man, looking like a doctor. With a gasp, I jump and sit up quickly, moving back. One girl had elf ears, a very beautiful hairstyle, looking like a Princess herself. The other one had long white hair, being held back with a black, ebony hairband. She was also wearing elegant armor along with a dark blue cape.

"Oh good! She's awake!" The elf woman said, smiling with relief. The other girl smiled, nodding. Wait...What just happened? Didn't I die? "If you wondering how you're alive, you can't be killed or destroyed. You were defeated by Roy...You are now a part of the Smash Brothers Universe." She explained, making me more confused. Roy? That's the man's name?

"W-Wait...You said I can't die or be destroyed? W-What is this?!" I said in a panic, very confused about this new world. "A-And...where am I now?" The elf woman smiled a bit.

"You're in the Infirmary. Dr. Mario here takes care of the brawlers, healing them as well." She said, holding her hand out to the doctor. He smiled at me.

"Hello! Nice-a-to meet you Miss Lucina!" Dr. Mario said, bowing. I'm...still confused here. My thoughts were cut off when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The other girl said, seeing the door open. 2 swordsmen came inside. The one with the red hair and headband...Wait, his name was Roy. Right? The other man has blue hair, eyes and a small-looking tiara hairband on his hair.

No offense, but...it makes him look like a girl. Anyways, they saw me and smiled, coming near the bed. "Ah, looks like you're alright. You were in a very bad situation when Roy finished you off." The blue-haired man said, smiling softly at me.

"Heh heh. But, she was a great fighter." Roy said with a confident smile on his face. I...I need to get this straight...

"W-Wait, before we get through anymore talk...W-Who are you all?" I asked, holding my hands up. The elf woman smiled, putting her hand on her chest.

"I'm Zelda. The Princess of Hyrule." She said, then held out her hand to the others. "And this is Corrin and Marth." Corrin smiled, waving at me. Marth bowed a bit. Now, I'm starting to get greetings from everyone...then my hand was held gently. Looking to the side, I look at Roy. He smiled at me, kissing the top of my hand. I blushed and held my breath.

"I'm Roy. Nice to meet you, Princess." The red-head said, moving away. "Oh right. You forgot this." He held out my mask. With a nervous hand, I grab it. This guy...

"Y-You're the one who was alive after I used that...that...weird ability on you." I began, looking around the room with my eyes. Marth raised his eyebrow.

"Your Final Smash?" He asked, smiling. Actually, I don't know what's even going on. "It's what you use after you break the Smash Ball." So...That's what the floating orb was called, huh? Well, there are many things I didn't know...

* * *

With a sigh, I turn to the side of the bed, standing up...but I ended up wobbling. My vision became dizzy as well. I fell into someone's arms and I look up, seeing Roy's face. He was surprised.

"She needs-a-more rest...She'll be-a-better in an hour or-a-two." Dr. Mario said, holding a clipboard. "In the meantime, you can-a-show her where she's-a-sleeping." Roy nodded, carrying me bridal style.

My face flushed a bit, closing my eyes...I didn't see anything by the time I felt something soft on my body...It feels like a bed. Opening my eyes, my vision was seeing a different room.

"W-Where am I now...?" My voice trembled a bit, speaking softly. Roy sat down next to me, smiling.

"You're in my room. Well, I share it with Marth. From now on, you're sharing this room with me and him." He replied, touching my head. His hand was so...warm on my skin...Blush spread across my cheeks again...W-Why do I always do that...? "Anyways, get some rest. You'll need it. After that, you have a meeting with Master Hand." Roy got up from the bed, leaving the room. So...A meeting with Master Hand? Wow...

After a while, I felt my strength come back to me...My body felt strong again. Sitting up, I stand. My eyes were traveling all over the place, enjoying the new room that I'm sleeping in. But...then I looked at myself, seeing myself in a white nightgown.

"Now, where's my armor?" Looking at the bed, I see my armor folded well, even my sword was leaning on the wall. With a sigh, I started getting dressed. That meeting with Master Hand must be important...

Leaving the room, I look down from the railing, seeing more people chatting. I saw a fox dressed like a captain or...it is just me or he's standing on two legs? Next, I saw a male angel, holding a long, sharp bow. Well, it looks detachable too...Now, I saw a girl with a pink gown and a small crown on her blonde hair. She looked pretty too...However, I saw a slight...well, I don't how to say it but, she has a bitchy look...also a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, who the hell is she...?" I cursed a bit under my breath, frowning from the sight. As I got downstairs, I immediately felt eyes on me, everywhere...Looking around, many of the unique people I saw from the beginning was staring at me...Then in front of me, I spotted two large doors.

That must be the room I need to go in...! I ran towards them, being quick about it too. By the time I got there, I heard slight voices chattering softly behind me...

 _She's pretty fast for a swordswoman..._

 _I wonder what her rush was about...?_

 _Hmm...Pretty serious too..._

Jeez...What am I? A special sight to see? I'm not that surprising...I shook my head, going into the room. Inside was nothing but a large amount of space. However, the walls were...covering with changing colors of purple, blue, white and such. Whoa...maybe Master Hand is a god...

" **Ahh...At last, Lucina...** " I heard a deep voice in the air, making me look around quickly...then I saw a large floating gloved hand in front of me...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi guys! I'm back into typing again! Really wanted to do this since I've been playing Smash Bros for weeks now. Lucina is for the win! For me, that is. Anyway, don't worry. Sooner or later, I'll continue this...

Although, there's one thing I wanna point out...I might do more stories of different categories instead of just one. Alright? Alright.

Anyways, stay tuned! The Creator is out!~


End file.
